


How the Lights Tell a Tale

by PsychVamp



Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya is Lady of Winterfell, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, all thoughts, because let’s be honest, it’s always fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Prompt 3: Colors/Ice & FireArya has some late night thoughts.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650556
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	How the Lights Tell a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gendrya Appreciation Week Day 3!

She laid peacefully in her marriage bed, the fire was still strong in the hearth. Colors danced across the walls. The blue moonlight filtered in through the shutters and that contrasted with the oranges from the fire. It was like a meeting of ice and fire on the walls of her chambers. She remembered that Maester Luwin once told them how there had once been a promised union between House Targaryen and House Stark, but it never came to pass. She wondered if Jon’s existence honored the ancient pact or if maybe her own union had better suited the basis of the pact. 

Gendry was most likely the closest the world had to a Targaryen now, besides Jon of course, but he allowed himself to be exiled to the Night’s Watch. She turned slowly, as to not disturb her husband, his bottom half covered by his furs but the fire light played across his naked chest. The cool light of the moonlight did not reach his flame touched skin. It made her think of the times she had watched him the forge, the heat radiating from him as he fed the flames and pounded the red hot metal. He represented fire more than his dragon blood from a great-grandmother he would never know.

She reached out her arm, intending to lay it on his chest when she noticed the pale light bouncing off her skin. If he was fire, she was ice. Made to thrive in the harsh snows and stubborn people that surrounded the harsh northern lands. A few people even thought her heart was made of ice, that she was unfeeling and unloving, their surprise at her wish to marry had hurt. She was a young woman, not a cold blooded creature wearing the face of Arya Stark. She was allowed to fall in love and want to spend the rest of her life with a person. Especially if that was the only person she felt really knew her and not the person they all believed her to be.

The council in the dragon pit of King’s Landing had been a full year ago now, when her sister had been named the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She named Bran her Master of Whispers and Arya became the Lady of Winterfell, for there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. She had accepted the position from her royal sister but only the condition that she would marry whoever she wished and on her own time, without interference from Sansa or the Northern lords.

One of Sansa’s first problems as Queen was figuring out what to do with the empty lordships of Storm’s End, Sunspear, and Highgarden. She offered Storm’s End to Gendry, saying she would honor Daenerys’ legitimization of him should he bend the knee. He declined, saying that his place was elsewhere. That had shocked the council more than Sansa’s selection as Queen, but Arya just smiled, she knew where his place was. Sansa overturned the placement of the man who had named himself the Prince of the Dorne and instead legitimized the eldest surviving daughter of Oberyn Martell, naming her the Princess of Dorne and Lady of Sunspear. Highgarden was a more difficult matter, as Tyrion tried to convince her to give it his sellsword friend Bronn, as he’d been promised a castle. Sansa had shot down that idea immediately, a sellsword did not get to be in control of one of the most profitable castles on the continent. Instead, she gave Ser Bronn of the Blackwater the castle of Harrenhal. In the end, the issue of Highgarden was turned over to Bran, who declared there were still a few Tyrell cousins alive that could take over ownership of the castle.

Arya and Gendry left King’s Landing a fortnight later, married and ready to leave the ruined city that reminded them only of death. Arya had expected their reception in Winterfell to be more cause of trouble than it was. They were both welcomed into the castle with roaring applause. They were the heroes of the Long Night, and they were going to lead the North through the long winter ahead. 

She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, the firelight now mixing with the moonlight on her skin with the change of position. She shifted a little bit more, so she could lower the furs from her body. The bump was barely noticeable, and as no one had commented on it yet, she assumed the heavy layers she usually wore still hid it. Gendry and Master Wolken were the others that knew of the life that had taken root inside her belly. Now, she traced her fingers over the tight skin, tracing the different lines made by the flames and the moon.  _ Yes _ , she thought, and turned to look at her husband’s sleeping face over again,  _ we are the meeting of ice and fire, and nothing can stop us _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to share your thoughts.
> 
> There will not be a day 4 from me, because that one drew a blank for me, but I will be back for Day 5.


End file.
